Edition, The Death of Superman, Chapter Two, Legends, The
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Kal-El Superman starts dating and having a fling with Diana Wonder Woman Prince. When Diana comes between the legendary love affair of him and Lois Lane: pushing the couple apart before Kal-El and Diana actually break up: Lois Lane decides to have an affair with: Clark Kent? Then things really kick into action when a genetically engineered Kryptonian world-breaker is!
1. Chapter 1

G. M. Approximately Words Counted 300

Six Grove 2014: G. M.

Disposable Copy

3372

Short Introduction, The Death of Superman

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Kal-El Superman starts dating and having a fling with Diana Wonder Woman Prince. When Diana comes between the legendary love affair of him and Lois Lane: pushing the couple apart before Kal-El and Diana actually break up: Lois Lane decides to have an affair with: Clark Kent? Then things really kick into action when a genetically engineered Kryptonian world-breaker is mistakenly put in an alien asylum for being a death machine and breaks out to beat the trash out of Clark Kent and then kill him: right when Lois Lane finally found Clark Kent?

- - -30- - -

Meredith-2 Short Introduction, The Death of Super'

G. M. Approximate Words Counted 3, 500

6 Grove _2014, G. M. Disposable Copy 3372

Superman, A

Hero Extra Edition, The Death of Superman, Chapter

Two, Legends, the Miniseries

by

Mark W. Meredith

The G. Gordon Godfrey's slandering metahumans. Wherein the Justice League of Aquaman, Steel I; Martian Manhunter; the Vixen; Gypsy; and Vibe: was replaced: with a more powerful Justice League of the Batman Bruce Wayne; Ted, the Blue Beetle II, Kord; Dinah the Black Canary; the Green Lantern, Guy Gardner; and young Mr. Batson, Shazam: Captain Marvel: there. Was the first appearance of a certain little super hero named Wonder Woman! G. Gordon Godfrey got the United States of America to use giant, spiked, robot dogs that two humans could pilot each to get rid of all super heroes with.

Robot canines were used on the planet of the evil New Gods: in order to control humanoids in ArmaGhetto, and such. Obviously, the god of evil, Darksied used G. Gordon Godfrey to destroy **his** enemies the super heroes of the Earth. One night after that, Clark, had a dream where, Kal-El, Superman, was fighting robot dogs: when Wonder Woman Ms. Prince suddenly showed in_**, El, Kent's,**_ dream, and began smashing robot canines as well. **Clark,** and Wonder Woman were smashing robotic dogs with their fists: one after another.

The robotic canines were beaten in_**, Clark's,**_ dream: Wonder Woman ran off. In the dream, Superman, Clark Kent, used, Clark's, super speed to hold Ms. Prince's hand in**, El's, Kent's, Superman's,** hand. Ms. Prince turned around, and looked, El, in the eyes. Superman, Clark, in the dream went to kiss Wonder Woman, and, Clark's, alarm clock buzzed!

_**El,**_ woke up thinking that dream was an intense experience! **El** thought that_**, El**_ was attracted to Wonder Woman! Eventually, finally: after a while, Superman finally got around to getting a roundabout message from friends of friends to friends of friends in order to meet Wonder Woman at a certain place. At the end of a Superman comic book Wonder Woman went to the meeting place to meet, Superman.

El, arrived there, and Wonder Woman said: **Superman: what is it?** Superman impulsively kissed Wonder Woman. What happened next was continued in an Action Comics anniversary issue.

Wonder Woman stared at, Superman, in shock with wide eyes as, Superman, awkwardly apologized for being so impulsive. Superman explained that lately**, El** had been attracted to Wonder Woman ever since the G. Gordon Godfrey affair had ended. Wonder Woman said that perhaps a relationship was possible: if they could go out on a date, and see if they could figure out their attraction to each other. Superman, and Wonder Woman decided right there, then to go on a date starting at that spot, at that very time right then.

The revamped Wonder Woman being able to fly by soaring low: Wonder Woman, Superman, flew together holding hands. The new space god, Darkseid attacked them once again, and Wonder Woman, Superman, defeated the space god's Darkseid's evil machinations once again. It was a good **date** for, El, and Wonder Woman: they both enjoyed it: though: Ms. Prince, and, Superman, both decided that Wonder Woman, El, were too different.

Clark was a down-home farm boy at heart: and Wonder Woman was practically a goddess: meanwhile a tabloid caught hold of this story, and did a front page expose` about, El, and Wonder Woman having an affair. There was a story in that anniversary issue: of Lois Lane catching wind of the news, and feeling depressed because she just was a human being, and Wonder Woman was practically a goddess. After a while, Miss Lane was discouraged with, El, and realized that, Clark, was going to be the one that is always going to be the one whom is always going to be there for Miss Lane.

Miss Lane finally started dating, and getting serious with good old, reliable, Clark! After a while_**, El,**_ suddenly decided that it was about time to get serious with_**, Clark,**_ and Miss Lane's relationship: and trust Miss Lane. _** El**_ went to Miss Lane's apartment, and knocked on Miss Lane's door like_**, El,**_ did every day after working at the Daily Planet. Miss Lane let_**, El,**_ step in, and, El, slowly unbuttoned, Clark's, shirt to Miss Lane, and revealed the, Superman, S to Miss Lane.

Clark, said: ": We're going to be married, my partner needs to know ". Clark ripped open, El's, shirt to, Clark's, sides to reveal the, Superman, shield on, El's, costume. Clark, said: **I want to know if you: love all of: Superman.** **El,** said to Miss Lane, **Miss Lane: Clark is, Superman!**

"How did Miss Lane react?" I hear everyone saying? "What did Miss Lane say?" I hear everybody ask?!

Miss Lane pushed_**, El,**_ out of Miss Lane's apartment door: and said, "I really, really have to think about this." hurriedly. Miss Lane slammed the apartment door shut on, Clark.

After that, Superman was accidentally sent back in time, and bounced back, and forth between the past, and the future to different times in the story-line crossover, Time, and Time Again. Superman was lost in time: in the time of the dinosaurs, in the thirtieth century, working as a circus strongman in the 30's: unable to get back to the present. Not seeing_**, El,**_ for a long time: Miss Lane began to realize how much Miss Lane missed**, El**: not knowing where_**, El,**_ was. Finally**: El: **made, Clark's, very way back home to Miss Lane's door again.

**El:** knocked on Miss Lane's apartment door again: and Miss Lane opened the door: and finally, Superman, and Miss Lane kissed once more: Miss Lane finally said to_**, El,**_ that Miss Lane loved, Superman.

So now we're all caught up to the beginning of the story where_**, El,**_ gets dis-abilitated in ' 92. Now you know why Miss Lane: in the beginning of the unused movie script on the Internet, Superman Lives knows who_**, El,**_ really is. Now: you know why**, El,** and Miss Lane is lovers in the beginning of the unused movie script on the Internet: Superman Lives by Kevin Smith. Now the stage has just been set, and the theater lights have been turned on.

Now is about the time that the curtain opens. In the comic book Superman the Man of Steel: issue number 17: mysteriously there is one page of a hulking arm of an extraterrestrial that was misdiagnosed, and mistakenly put in an alien mental hospital: breaking one arm out of the cabled restraints of an alien restraining jacket: and punching a metal wall. In Adventures of Superman 496: there was another page at the end of the comic book of a muscled arm with bony protrusions: spikes coming out of his knuckles: breaking through the dull green jumpsuit that was the alien's asylum garb: making four cracking holes on the other-side of the metal wall. In Action Comics, and Superman: the spike knuckles were coming through the outside wall, and the fist breaking through the wall.

The alien named **Doomsday** made his way to Terra firma, and through an upstate New York countryside to an upstate overpass. The hulking alien began walking across an interstate highway: being spotted by passing drivers. Doomsday was following a freeway to a crossroad highway over passing it, and had just smashed the overpass with:

: the muscled extraterrestrial hulk grabbed the overpass' support column, and shattered it: causing a 20-car pile up as the overpass fell, and caused people to become harmed! A trucker, Chuck Johnston attempted to alert state troopers to the emergency on his CB: being heard by the little person Oberon: a friend of a Justice League member who had just joined J. L.: Mister Miracle: Oberon whom worked with Justice League America: said to himself: **this sounds like a job for the Justice League!** In the next issue of Justice League America: reformed Smallville villain Maxima: and a member who had joined right after the change in roster (of Justice League America:): _Booster Gold_ were both saving people with concussions, and that also were blacking out from the flames.

After J. L. had put out the flames, and J. L. saw that the ambulances were almost there J. L. went to a Lex Luthor oil refinery when there was an explosion. The Green Lantern flew ahead to find **Doomsday** facing another direction punching a trucker's big rig repeatedly. **Doomsday** was too smart: though! The extraterrestrial monster heard, the Green Lantern, talking, and swiftly reached: back, over **Doomsday's** head, grabbed, Gardner's, jacket collar, and slammed, Gardner's, head against the broken macadam before the monster!

**Doomsday** punched the back of, the Green Lantern's, head against the black top that was broken. Blue Beetle II, ran into a flaming emptied oil tank to save a human being's life, and **Doomsday** walked into the giant tank: following after, Blue Beetle II. **Doomsday** grabbed, Blue Beetle II, around the neck with one giant hand, and quickly smashed, Ted Kord's, head against a protruding: giant pipe on the ground. Blue Beetle II, with, Ted Kord's, plastic, yellow visor cracked: passed out.

The extraterrestrial giant threw, Blue Beetle II, up through the air, and, Blue Beetle II, fell downward, and landed in some cracked pavement pieces on, Ted Kord's, back in some (pronunciation: da -brie:) debris. Justice League America needed to get, Blue Beetle II, to the hospital quickly! One of J. L. A: Beatrice Tora 'Maiden: said that it might, be **too late!** _Gold_ tried to get _Gold's_ force field up in time in the middle of one of Doomsday's punches.

**Doomsday** punched _Gold_ high through the air: having barely brought up _Gold's_ force field in time: in an arc through the clouds: over the horizon to Metropolis. While _Gold_ was flying through the air _Gold_ wondered if that thing were alive or some android doomsday device. _Gold_ was caught by a mighty hand by the chest of _Gold's_ power suit by, El, as**, El,** stood in the air amongst the clouds. _Gold_ warned_**, El,**_ that the thing down **there **was **there **to destroy the world!

Meanwhile, Blue Beetle II's, pulse was very low, and, Blue Beetle II was dying! Maxima said to leave, Blue Beetle II, to die so that the J. L. could continue battle with the **Doomsday** monster: because, Blue Beetle II, was a: **warrior fallen in battle: is no greater honor one can obtain.** Maxima argued that as Justice League they two could save lives of potential hundreds.

Beatrice Tora argued for, Blue Beetle II, saying that Maxima could save a life right there on that spot. Beatrice Tora told her that only Maxima could save, Blue Beetle II, with Maxima's power of telekinesis, and flight. Beatrice Tora told Maxima that Maxima was part of Justice League's family now, and that Justice League cared about Maxima even though Maxima had trouble expressing such feelings back to J.L. Maxima owed Beatrice Tora for 'Maiden's aid in the StarBreaker affair: so Maxima did what Beatrice Tora instructed.

Maxima lifted telekinetically, Blue Beetle II: being in a coma, and flew: levitating, Blue Beetle II, with her. Beatrice Tora went off to fight: running after **Doomsday** alone. The other three of J.L. there were blacked out with concussions: Gardner, **Fire**, and even the new mysterious member Bloodwynd!

The alien monster had punched Beatrice Tora through the air, and punched Beatrice Tora in the spine while Beatrice Tora lay there when finally the J. L.s finally caught up with **Doomsday**. Delivering a sidekick to**, El's,** stomach: **Doomsday** sent**, El,** soaring through a housing complex house, and then splintered a tree's trunk into **toothpicks**:**! El: **must have felt like a bomb went off inside_**, Kent's,**_ guts because**, El,** was thinking that_**, El,**_ didn't know if**, El,** had ever: **been hit that hard!** By this time, Superman, was there, and J. L. all fired at once at the extraterrestrial monster though, Gardner's, two black eyes were swollen shut, and, Gardner, needed someone to guide, Gardner's, power ring hand.

**Fire** was getting tired, and fell to the ground with **Fire**'**s** green, full body, flames, and flight: spent: **Fire** couldn't make a go anymore. _Gold's_ power-suit-wristband power cells were completely shot. Even, Gardner, after using, Gardner's, new yellow power-ring to pour on the juice more: exhausted, Gardner's, will emotionally. By this time more of **Doomsday's** alien hospital: rubber, green, garb, with full facemask was torn enough to reveal the monstrosity within.

**Doomsday** was a gray-skinned monster with just enough sparse white hair that it was long coming out of **Doomsday's** balding head. The more **Doomsday** fought the more that sharp, bony protrusions, and plates grew out of **Doomsday's** knees, chin, and forehead. Bloodwynd stated the fact that only Bloodwynd, and**, El,** were the only ones there that still had powers that were invincible enough to continue remaining. **Doomsday** then stampeded through the group of _**Justice Leaguers**_ punching**, El,** behind **Doomsday**, knocking the near-invincible Bloodwynd aside.

As **Doomsday** trampled through the J. L.: **Doomsday** knee-ED **Fire** in the face with a sharp, bony, _protrusion_, growing up, out of **Doomsday's** knee. The hulking mass of muscle grabbed _Gold_ by the neck so that _Gold_ had trouble breathing. As per Bloodwynd's instructions earlier Bloodwynd, and_**, El,**_ made **a** two-pronged attack from behind the monster. **Doomsday** could hear_**, El,**_ and Bloodwynd behind **Doomsday: **knew what Bloodwynd,** El,** were doing, and **Doomsday** was too smart for_**, El**_, Bloodwynd.

At the last second **Doomsday** punched outwards on both sides of **Doomsday**: delivering crushing blows to both heads of Bloodwynd, and, Superman.

The Green Lantern, made, Gardner's, way to standing up after being trampled underfoot by **Doomsday**, and aimed, Gardner's, ring beam towards the sound of _Gold's_ bones being broke. **Doomsday** laughed once, and threw _Gold's_ powerless still-living body colliding with, Gardner's. One of Bloodwynd's eye blasts (pronunciation a- r-ii) went awry, and Bloodwynd's energy beams started a dry grass fire on a housing complex's lawn. **Fire** had to pull Beatrice Tora out of the way so that Beatrice Tora wouldn't get 'Maiden's skin burned.

The fire spread to, practically kindling: house, and to a broken gas pipe. The wood, and brick **house** shattered in an explosion: sending **Fire** slamming down to the ground. **Doomsday** simply laughed, and leaped east**ward towards** New York. Superman flew after the alien monster in one of_**, Kent's,**_ leaps that could vault a tall building in a single bound.

A teenage boy that ran out of the door of the complex's home thought that Beatrice Tora, and **Fire** were dead, and _Gold_ thought that _Gold_ were dead because of broken bones. Superman was closing in on **Doomsday** who had leaped forward with **Doomsday's** great strength at such velocities that**, El,** was slowly bridging the gap between**, El,** and **Doomsday**. _** El,**_ could hear the young man in the midst of all the fire calling out for**, El,** as**, El,** was barely close enough to grab **Doomsday's** foot! _**El,**_ could hear the teenager with_**, Kent's,**_ super hearing but_**, El,**_ could not just stop: spin ' round 180 degrees, and dash back **now**!

At least_**, El**_ couldn't stop yet when**, El,** was this _close_ to saving so many potential lives! Finally: Superman, over-passed **Doomsday: **flying over **Doomsday's** upper back, and _then_ doubling back to at last delivering a smashing blow: right cross to **Doomsday**. Clark, thought that one of J. L. would be able to help the teenager: but when_**, El,**_ looked back with**, Superman's,** telescopic vision_**, El,**_ saw that **Fire** was knocked out, and, Gardner, was so busted up that, Guy, Warrior, was out of it. **El,** punched **Doomsday** down to the shore of a lake: landing on his feet bounding across it to the other side.

The monster turned in midair before **Doomsday** landed, and jumped, leaping back towards, Superman, in the other direction. The alien monster leapt in an arc towards**: El**: El, being the top of the arc. _** El,**_ turned, levitating in the air to meet **Doomsday's** attack. ** El,** looked back behind**, El**: towards the kid distractedly.

**El,** took a little too long before_**, El,**_ turned_**, Kent's,**_ face, and steel chest all at the same time. The teen-age boy could hear the punch resound like thunder even from where the male teenager was: all the way practically in a different state! The monster drew **Doomsday's** arm as**, El,** grabbed **Doomsday's** neck, and flew **Doomsday** straight down into the middle of the lake right below. _** El,**_ and **Doomsday** plunged deep into the center of the lake down into the mud, and silt at the bottom of the lake.

Clark; left **Doomsday** in the swampy silt: knowing that **Doomsday** wouldn't be able to jump from the soft mucky surface of mud for a while. ** El** swam for the surface of the lake, breathed out the air**, El,** was holding in_**, Kent's,**_ super strong lungs, and flew back to help Justice League. _** El;**_ saved the teenaged boy whose mother, and baby brother whom were surrounded by fire. The teenaged male had been amidst low burning flames, and surrounded by high flames but had run through the flames, and was only suffering smoke inhalation by the time_**, El,**_ had gotten there.

_**El**_ began to fly back to the lake, and **Doomsday**. A military helicopter was flying over the middle of the lake: scanning for any sign of **Doomsday** when he leaped: splashing out from the surface of the lake. **Doomsday** arced through the military helicopter: slicing through with the alien's tough body. The military computers locked on the alien monster quickly, and the missiles were about to launch off.

The Hellfires missiles fired wild in the wrong directions right in front when**, El,** showed at the right second: grasping one of the missiles with a backhand, and whipping it around at **Doomsday**! **Doomsday** began to fall backwards: smoking his way down. _**Mean**__while_: far below in Kirby County, Ohio: named after an old, Superman, artist/writer: in a police department the police heard a whistling like an incoming cannon shell. **Doomsday** landed on a car outside the police department. From the TV show Smallville: Maxima came **back** from the hospital.

She tapped on the monster's shoulder from behind, and when **Doomsday** turned around: Maxima punched **Doomsday** off **Doomsday's** feet: back! _**El**_ jumped onto **Doomsday's** back, and got **Doomsday** into a choking headlock distracting **Doomsday**, and telling Maxima to punch **Doomsday** in the face as hard as she could to end it! **Doomsday** swiftly ducked: Maxima punching**, El,** off **Doomsday's** shoulders. **Doomsday** punched Maxima so hard that Maxima flew backwards: but still landed on Maxima's own two feet first:

ramming, Clark's, heels into **Doomsday's** side, smashing **Doomsday** through a gas pump spraying gas out of the ground, and showering **Doomsday**, and_**, El,**_ as **Doomsday**, and, El, exchanged fisticuffs. She landed on the property of a filling station as **Doomsday** ran up to Maxima, and hammered Maxima into the ground with a van parked close to Maxima. Maxima had a serious concussion, and Maxima were talking weakly, **Doomsday: must stop Doomsday.** The filling station exploded: blowing Maxima, Superman, and **Doomsday** outwards into the street: Clark, Doomsday, and Maxima lying stunned in the street.

Clark Kal-El: Super-Man: Maxima knocked out by the explosion: the extraterrestrial merely got up: standing: and walked away. When Guardian (1) made it there finally: on the super hero's high tech motorcycle Guardian didn't need his _'cycle's_ sciencefictionesque tracking devices: Guardian merely followed the bilious smoke from the filling station. When he spoke to Kent: Clark El came to seeing spots, and speaking weakly, and Guardian offered Kent a hand up. Maxima were beginning to stir, and Guardian took Maxima to a hospital emergency room.

Kent leaped upward into flight: soaring high up into the sky _to_ see Doomsday with Kent's telescopic vision. Doomsday was following a freeway to a crossroad highway over passing it, and had just smashed the overpass with:

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

D Approximate Words Counted 200

Six Cot Go Rd, a 2014: M

Mad, con One Disposable Copy

8232

61

The Super Friends: A Short Intro to the

Batman, Superman and

Wonder Woman Trinity, What Do

You Get For the Superman Who Has Everything?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

This is the prosaic retelling of The Justice League Unlimiteds' television cartoon episode**, "**For the Man Who Has Everything**." It is** the anniversary of Clark Kent's Kryptonian FirstDay and a grateful alien race teleports Kal El a mysterious present: an alien magickal parasite!! _Wonder Woman and The BatMan Bruce Wayne have to fight the alien responsible for putting Kent El the Superman in a coma!

- - -30- - -

With, Due Word Count 2,300

6 Cot Go Rd, a 2014: Mere

Mad, con 1 Disposable Copy

8232

61

'**FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE

PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION,

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Was once an animated episode of the**Justice League Unlimited**cartoon series that was based on a special extra yearly edition**, the Superman,**__Company's eleventh straight year of doing that tradition, written and drawn by the writer of **The League-of Extraordinary Gentlemen** and the people that made _the-__Watchmen_comic book**.** The title of the comic book story and the cartoon_ was called _ **"For the Man Who Has Everything." **The story of this article, though, begins before the sixties. In, Superman_**'s,**_ comics for the sole reason of **drama,** the writers of _**Superman**__ comic books_decided to make, Superman: Kal: dramatically, wish that, Superman had lived on Krypton: for all of, Superman's, life instead of living on Earth.

__**Superman, Kent, Kal, **_was dramatically sad all of the time: this wish tormented Superman. The problem with this idea is that all the people that read, Superman_**'s,**_ comic books thought that eventually this shtick got old: soon enough: and eventually it all became just depressing!

Meredith-2 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPE'

By the sixties_**, Superman, **_had placed an iron fort door on_**, Kal's,**_the__Solitude **Fort** and that was the only door that, Kent, let most people know of: but, Kent, left a door open for his friends: and the holy trinity of, Superman_**,**_ comic's company was coming to the **Fort**: Solitude for, Kent's, Kryptonian First-day.

_**(Ms. Prince) Wonder Woman **_and_** Bruce Wayne, The BatMan **_were coming over to celebrate_**, Superman's, **_birthday with_**, Superman**_.

Then_**, Superman **_went to open a present from a supposedly grateful alien race that, Superman, had once protected.

Meredith-3 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

So_** Ms. Prince **_and_** Mr. Wayne, **_showed up at the **Fort**: Solitude to help celebrate_**, El's, **_birthday celebration which_**, Superman, **_found out from a memory device, Kent, Superman, created with_**, Superman's, **_super intellect and used on, El's, self to find, Kent's, first memories on Krypton_**. **_

_**_ **__**Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_came bearing gifts. But what do you get for the man who has everything; _**Ms. Prince's **_and_**, The Batman's **_question was answered! When they walked deeper into the **Fort**: Solitude and saw_**: Superman:**_** a** victim of a parasite: standing before Diana Prince and Wayne: hindered from the effects of a parasitical creature, was an open alien canister that could have been a biohazard containment cylinder: and an extraterrestrial set of flowers and a ball of tentacles taking root in, El's, chest. Kent, in, Kent's:_**Superman,**_ outfit stood **up** straight there staring at nothingness.

Meredith-3 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

Diana: being a creature of magic,_** Wonder Woman's **_self: felt the plant with_** Wonder Woman's **_fingers and could feel the _**ma**_**gic** in the roses_**. **_

_**_ **__**Wayne, **_dis-tatched a rounded cylinder from_**, The Batman's **_**utility Belt** that had a small light-beam coming out of one side and _**Wayne, **_shone the light in one of, Kent's, eyes to see **if**_**, Kent's, **_pupils narrowed a little: and they didn't and_** Wayne, **_said that_**, Superman, **_was in_**, Kent's, **_own **little world now.**

_**Superman **_heard_** Wayne, **_though: even if it was in just a subconscious way.

In_**, Kent's, **_mind in_**, Superman's, **_paradise: as some people say, "The pot began to sour."

Meredith-4 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

El's,__subconscious began to change_**, El's, **_fondest dream: into a nightmare, Diana noted that, Kent, was renown! Throughout the universe as the greatest super hero and had received presents. From alien races before: for defending other planets, _**Wayne, **_brought up the point that_**, Superman, **_might have a teleportation device that: races: from other planets send alien gifts with **on**_**, Kent's, **_Kryptonian First-day, Inside_**, El's, **_mind: the parasite alien was putting Kent, into a standing coma and making_**, Superman, **_blissfully dream, El's, fondest desire: to be alive on Krypton. Jor El was a scientist genius whose knowledge of Krypton's impending explosion seemed to turn out erroneous.

Kent, was married to_ Llyra Llerrol: _the Krypton-woman that, Kent, had once gone back in time before Krypton's demise: and met romantically before. Did someone ask, "What does one get for the, Superman_**,**_ that has everything?"

Naturally: you get the man who has everything: something that_**, Superman, **_can never have. El's, father had been thrown out of the Science Council that ruled Krypton: supposedly two years after _Jor _made _Jor's _insane theory about Krypton being destroyed and it didn't come true. _** Superman, **_was coming to, El's, home as the red **sun** was **setting** through the diamond mountain ranges of Krypton: that were on the horizon. Kent: had two children with_ Llyra Kal-El: _called Orna Kal-El and Van-El.

As_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_struggled to figure out how this had happened. The extraterrestrial_** Mongul **_walked up behind_** Ms. Prince **_and_** Wayne, **_and said that the Black Mercy was a telepathic plant/fungus that was feeding off of_**, Kent's, **_life-force; _**Mongul **_stated that_** Wayne **_was correct about how_**: Superman **_had a teleportation device: Kent: was a geologist much like, Kent's, biological father.

Meredith-5 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

Meredith-6 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

The extraterrestrial enemy finished putting on a pair of gloves with circuitry mechanisms on them. Moreover, condescendingly pat the __insensate_**, Superman, **_on the head twice! And then pet the parasitical organism,_** Mongul **_even put _**Mongul**_ 's outstretched finger under, El's, chin as if to tickle his chin and say_, " Koochy_-kuuchy coo,_ " Mongul___then turned towards_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_and took off _**Mongul'**__s_ circuitry glove mechanisms to crouch down as if_** Mongul **_were talking to a child condescendingly and not specifically_** Wayne**_. The evil alien brought up **that** Earth tradition said that women and children didn't die first so which one of_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_was_** Mongul **_supposed to kill first to be polite; _**Ms. Prince: **_being an Amazon warrior volunteered by walking up to the crouching_** Mongul **_and jumping up to deliver a smashing punch to_** Mongul's **_head_. ___

_**Mongul's **_head jerked aback with the mighty blow_.__** Mongul **_grabbed__Wonder Woman's_** head**_ to begin the_** battle**__**. **_

_**Mongul **_said that that the only way that_**, Superman, **_could get rid of the parasitic organism was to give up, El's, fondest dream become true. In the TV, cartoon version: El's, alien enemy had suggested that, Kent, was dreaming in_**, Kent's, coma**_: dreaming of taking over the worlds of, Kent's, universe_. __** Mongul **_probably said this because_** Mongul **_assumed that everybody was like_** Mongul **_deep down inside: which is what insensitive persons think: in order to try to convince themselves that they are not jerks psychologically: I find_**; Mongul **_smashed_** Ms. Prince **_through a wall punching_** Ms. Prince **_into the armory. _**Ms. Prince **_picked up a huge Neural Impacter cannon with_** Wonder Woman's **_ super strength and shot_** Mongul **_in the body so the energies would conduct through his body into_** Mongul's **_brain and discoordinate_** Mongul's **_neurons in_** Mongul's **_brain: throwing-off_** Mongul's **_coordination and evening the odds out in the fight.

The Neural Impacter had no effect on the super strong giant and_** Mongul **_open-palmed_** Wonder Woman's **_head into a wall;_** Kent's, **_biological father _Jor _wished deep down inside that Krypton **had** exploded! After _Jor's _theorized explosion that didn't happen! _Jor _was forced to resign from the Science Council, Lara '-El soon after died from a sickness and _Jor _thought that _Jor _could have kept their world the way Krypton was before the drug Hell-blossom was invented if _Jor _was still leading Krypton, _Jor _was working with a religious faction of extremists so that _Jor _could rule the planet once again;_** Ms. Prince**_ soon found out that_** Ms. Prince **_was out of_** Wonder Woman's **_league. As_** Ms. Prince **_fought_** Mongul **_and kept_** Mongul **_ busy: _**Wayne, **_tried to talk to_**, Superman, **_and tell_**, Superman, **_to wake up and deep down inside_**, Superman, **_could understand what_** Wayne, **_was saying.

Kent, took, El's, child Van to a crater in Father, El's,_ flying automobile ___where Kandor City used to be and as, Superman, **knew** deep inside that it wasn't real_**, Superman, **_told Van **good-by **as Van said that Van wanted Father, Kal, and Van to go back to_ Mother Llyra Kal-El, _meanwhile_** Wayne **_was attempting to yank the biohazard organism.

Meredith-7 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

Meredith-8 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

Wayne, was telling the other super hero** that** was in the battle with_** Mongul **_that perhaps a pair of mechanism-circuitry laden gloves that_** Mongul **_was wearing when_** Mongul **_was talking to them at first: and_** Mongul **_was touching the parasite organism with and took them off: perhaps the heroes could use them to simply take the parasite off easily. While _**Wayne,**_ thought aloud to the other super hero in the battle_** Wayne, **_was pulling on the _parasite biohazard-organism_ without the circuitry-laden gloves: feeling the parasite organism give a little; Superman_**,**_ bodily rejected the parasitical organism that was connected to, Kent: almost as if it were a transplant organ of the wrong kind of animal. _**Wayne**_ began to get a little obsessed with pulling the fungus organism off_**, Superman,**_ when the parasitical organism was rejected and came out.

Meredith-9 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

The wind began to pick up and blow the layer of dust at the bottom of crater into a dust storm that began to make Van look like Van was disappearing.

Meredith-10 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

Kent, knew that_**, Kent's, **_dream was coming to an end and Van was being separated from, Kent, by the sudden wind that was kicking up a lot of the dust and_**, Superman, **_wanted to hug, El's, son: that, Kent, always wanted to have on Krypton: even though, Kent, knew that Van was not real.

Kent, and Van both reached out to grab the other's hand both beyond each other's reach as Van became just a blur in the dust storm and was lost to sight. When the dust cleared, Kent, was standing in the **Fort**: Solitude staring into space with, El's, hands hanging loosely and helplessly at, Kent's, sides but_**, Superman, **_continued staring at nothing for a moment: devastated emotionally before, Kent, began to get angrier than, Kent, had ever gotten before in, El's, life.

The thorny tendrils wrapped around_**, The Batman's **_forearms purposefully and willingly by the parasitical fungus-plant as it reverse articulated itself and clamped onto _**Wayne: **_the parasite creature organism grabbing_** Wayne, **_by the chest with the parasite's fungus vines hugging_**, The Batman's **_barrel chest tightly to the biohazard organism.

Meredith-11 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

**The** **Caped Crusader** stood there with the parasite organism in the Crusader's two hands. **The** Crusader said seemingly to the Crusader's self**,** **Bruce, don't let it get hold of you,** then the Crusader said aloud to the Crusader's self, **oh, no. I [cannot] handle this****. **

**The Crusader** finally noticed, Kent, stepping up raising, El's, fists up from_**, El's, **_sides with every muscle in_**, Superman's, **_body and face tensed in rage.

Kent, said quietly, "Who: did **this**: to **me**?"

**The Crusader** uttered the word: **superman.**

**The Crusader** said, _**Superman**_**? Are you O.K? You look sort of, uh: **

Meredith-12 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

_**Superman: **_knew who it was: and **said** intensely one name_, __**Mongul; **_

_**Wayne, **_in a comatose dream grew to adulthood and married Batwoman Kathy Kane_. ___

_**Mongul **_heard that_**, Superman, **_had come out of, El's, coma and_** Mongul **_was about to punch_** Ms. Prince **_in the face as_** Ms. Prince **_hung from_** Mongul's **_ left fist by the end of_** Wonder Woman's **_long hair in _**Mongul**__'s_ fist. _** Ms. Prince **_fell from _**Mongul**__'s_ opening hand to the ground for half a second as_**, Superman, **_flew at super speed around the outside of the Hall of Weapons room to the opposite side of **that** armory: behind _**Mongul:**_ Kent, facing_** Mongul's **_back. At superspeed_**, Superman **_flew though the back wall at such speed that the stone wall was crushed to powder just before, Superman_**, **_as, Kent, flew through it.

_**Superman, **_flew through the wall and with, El's, fists rammed_** Mongul **_in the back knocking_** Mongul **_forward onto the ground_**.**_ _** Mongul **_lie on the floor in front of, Kent, as_**, Superman, **_walked towards_** Mongul **_for retribution: as_**, Superman, **_ordered_** Mongul **_to, **get up.**

Meredith-12b **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

_ **The Crusader** managed to find the mechanism gloves and pull the parasite organism off Bruce's chest: and at first the Crusader didn't know where to put the parasite plant: but then thought of the perfect place to put it_. _

_**Mongul **_with one hand picked up the smaller_**, Superman, **_aimed down at_** Mongul **_to singe _**Mongul**__'s_ shoulder with_**, Kent's, **_laser-like heat vision and_** Mongul **_delivered a thundering left to_**, El's, **_chest knocking, Kent, through a wall into the Computer Room_. __** Mongul **_was about to hit_**, Superman, **_with a right and **the Crusader **behind_** Mongul **_said_**, "**_ Uh**, excuse me: **_**"**__**Mongul **_turned sideways and looked at **the Crusader** in shock and horror**. ** **The Crusader **continued: **but I think this is yours** and **the Crusader** threw the parasitical roses onto_** Mongul's **_barrel-like chest: Superman__said that perhaps it was best that Krypton was dead,

Meredith-14 '**YTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri T. Lines Count 300

Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Fourteen, Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

Short Introduction to

the

12 Labors of

Mr.

Kent, Kal-El ALL STAR SUPERMAN, A Short Introduction

by

Mark Walt Meredith

The head scientist at the new P.R.O.J.E.C.T. Cadmus laboratories helps pilot a star craft to get a piece of the sun! However, mad genius Lex Luthor has put a covert agent on board the sun craft! Who is the agent?! Probably that genetically manipulated synthetic living android that Lex Luthor is controlling with a virtual reality suit!

You know him: he's that guy on the right who's going to blow up the ship with his powers and is fighting Superman with his powers! Read it and write me some mail about how much ya' liked it! The novel-ization retelling of All-Star Superman 1 through 12! Rated for Kids by The Comic Code Authority!

Rated Fun by me!

- - -30- - -

Yuri T. Words Count 800  
Five Six Grove Road Two Thousand and Fourteen; Yuri T.

MO, WO 71612 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

A

SPECIAL EXTRA! THE

12 LABORS

OF SUPERMAN?! ALL-STAR SUPERMAN, AN ARTICLE, FREE-VERSE POEM,

by

Mark W. Meredith

Lex Luthor: scientist genius, was supposedly working for the government: wearing a telemetry suit: Luthor performed the speech made, movement: of a genetically altered human: the performance would take nine minutes to reach the sun by radio waves boosted to hyper-light-speed.

Meanwhile: the main scientist of the new Project: Cadmus: a moon base complex lab called merely P. R. O. J. E. C. T.: whose director is Professor Lenardo Quintum: was on a planned expedition to the sun in order to capture some of the sun's atomic flame.

Like the Ray Bradbury short, story "The, Golden Apples of the Sun."

The space craft that was getting some star fire, the craft which Lenardo Quintum had named the Ray Bradbury: one of the: it turns out genetically altered of the two pilots had began to swell up, say that he was genetically engineered by_ scientist genius_ Luthor to be, know that he was a genetic Suicide Bomb-ER.

He was literally blowing up, about to reach critical mass; however, Mr. Kent El, Superman, was on his way: already.

By the end of Luthor's well-timed speech, Mr. Kent El, was at the sun-craft

Bradbury, the Suicide Bomb-ER took over the speaking, going by the genetic knowledge programmed into the Suicide Bomb as the gene bomb tackled, Kent into the airlock that, Kent was coming out inside from.

The Suicide Bomber said that he was genetically programmed to explode, that, Kent wasn't going to stop the Suicide Bomb from his manifesting the Gene-bomb's lifetime's achievement that was in his genes, he wanted.

Kent retorted that, "Who said that [Kal], wanted to stop The Suicide Bomber?!" then ordered for Lenardo Quintum to, "Open the airlock."

Outside of the sun-ship's magnetic shields, Kent got the Suicide Bomb off of, Kent by using, Kent's, heat vision to release a magnetic/electric blast, make the Suicide Bomber self-destruct himself.

Kent then expanded his magnetic field around Bradbury in a force field that magnetically pulled the sun craft after, Kent as; Kent flew Bradbury away from the explosion, safely back to Earth's moon.

How was, Superman, Clark able to shoot electricity out from Kal-El's, Superman, eyes?

Lenardo Quintum noticed, decided to do some tests of, Superman's, health.

P. r. o. j. e. c. t. labs put, Kent under a press: increasing, increasing the strength.

The laboratories were up to 200 quintillion tons of pressure, rising: three times, Kent's, usual strength when Lenardo Quintum came up, told, Kent that, Kent had gotten too much of the sun's energy that was causing, Kent's, solar battery flesh cells to burst one by one until there was only one outcome: death.

Lenardo Quintum's worker in genetics said that it was too bad that P. R. O. J. E. C. T. labs didn't have, Kent's, genetic code studied, the knowledge stored in a computer bank because then P. R. O. J. E. C. T. could grow another, Kent.

P. R. O. J. E. C. T. had already made Bizarro clones as workers at P. R. O. J. E. C. T. lab facilities that double as an army of Bizarro soldiers that can try to help after, Kent died but that was some kind of all P. R. O. J. E. C. T. had so far.

Lenardo Quantum wanted to save, Kent but if Lenardo Quintum ended up not finding a cure Lenardo Quintum promised, that Lenardo Quintum would find some way to carry on, Kent's, legacy of protecting earth.

Luthor had tricked, Kent into veritably killing, Kent's, self.

NEXT, ALL-star, SUPERMan, TWO **"SUPERM****an's**** SECRET ROOM,"**

- - -30- - -

Approximately Words Counted 300

2014,

Disposable Copy

A

SHORT

INTRODUCTION OF

THE SUPERMAN, ALL STAR, LOIS GETS DISSECTED?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Lois Lane is taken to the Fortress of Solitude for celebrating part of Lois Lane's

birthday by Clark Kent Kal-El Superman. While being given a tour by Clark Kent Kal-El of the Fortress of Solitude: Lois Lane sees a mysterious room that Clark Kent will not show Lois Lane. A cloudy mist is coming out of the Forbidden Room and Lois Lane wanders off from Clark Kent into the room to find huge pictures of what Lois Lane

would look like without skin. There is also a device with a sharp diamond on its tip; is Superman's super intellect causing Clark Kent to dissect Lois Lane insensitively in the name of logic?!

Find out in these pages; this retelling of a comic book story is for **Kids** of all ages, Clark Kent: and Lois Lane were created by Jerome Siegel and Joseph Schuster: and don't you forget it!

Meredith-2 'DUCTION OF THE SUPERMAN, ALL STAR, LOIS GETS DISSECTED?!

The End

Approximate Word Count 1,800

Zero Six Road Three 2014;

(608) 2223 Disposable Copy

5509

'SUPERMAN'S

FORBIDDEN

ROOM' (ALL-STAR SUPERMAN NUMBER TWO) LOIS'S BIRTHDAY SURPRISE?

by

Mark Meredith

(Clark), El, Super-Man took Lois Lane in Miss Lane's car with Miss Lane's heater on to the Fortress of Solitude and the, Super-Man robots welcomed (Clark), Kal-El: coming to the front to meet Clark Kent, there. Clark, showed Miss Lane the armory where Mr. Kent, kept some of the most deadliest weapons in the universe: weapons: that could even hurt, Kent, like the kryptonite laser that, Kent, kept floating above a pedestal: like: some other weapons, Kent, had isolated there in antigravity. Now Grant Morrison is a writer who writes some strange science-fiction concepts and in this storyline, Grant Morrison is trying to make, _Super__-__Man_ comics the way they were in the 60's when, Super-man comic books had these far-out sci-fi ideas that only the mind of a child could believe in. Moreover, have faith in: being a wide-eyed kid_: full_ of wonder**.**

Grant Morrison is revamping and retelling stories that could have only happened in the 1950's such as Miss Lane getting powers or like, Kent: Kent, testing, Kent's, super strength against Atlas and Samson: Kent, versus El's, Super-man's young pal Jimmy Olson and such; Kent, asked Miss Lane. If Miss Lane wanted to see, Kent's, Time-telescope: that can see short message holographs from future Super-Men! Those are descendants of, Kent.

Miss Lane: being a reporter: asked, Kent, if, Kent, was O.K.: because of, Kent's, going so close to the 6,000-degree sun. Kent, paused: turning away from Miss Lane at the portal to the next room: lying to Miss Lane: pausing emotionally: knowing about, Kent's, own death coming. Kent: changed the subject: not ready to tell Miss Lane at that point. Kent; showed Miss Lane a holograph of Kal-Kent the, Super-man of the year 85,230 AD: and said that, Kent, couldn't really understand what the future Super-Men were talking about.

There was a garbled message about how Kal Kent the Man of Steel of Tomorrow about how Kent the Man of Steel of Tomorrow of the year 85,230 had gone forward in time to fight the Tyrant Sun, Solaris in the year 500,000 with the other Super-Men. Kent, showed Miss Lane: Kent's, alien, pet baby, Sun-Eater creature: which, Kent, fed tiny **stars**. Miss Lane saw a hallway with a red glow lighting it. Miss Lane walked down it to a door that was wide open where the red glow was coming from.

Pale blue mist was coming out from inside the doorway. When Miss Lane looked inside the door, she found what was illuminating the short hallway: a _reddish_ screen with Miss Lane's anatomy on it. There were three others with Miss Lane's nervous system, but also Miss Lane's skeletal structure, hair and skin measurements. A Super-robot was studying Miss Lane's DNA and distilling a formula.

Kent, told Miss Lane that Miss Lane could go into any room in the Fortress of Solitude but that one. Kent, then changed the subject and asked Miss Lane if Miss Lane would like to see, Kent's, Super-Man's zoo for endangered aliens like, Kent's, self. As, Kent, and Miss Lane walked away: Kent, told the SuperMan robot to report to be repaired for leaving the door open.

Kent, and Miss Lane had dinner aboard the Titanic which, Kent, raised back around 1981 and put in a chamber of the Fortress. Kent prepared the same menu that they had served on the Titanic. Kent, wore a hooded cloak, which was traditional formal wear from the Fourth Age of Krypton and told Miss Lane that, Kent, had sewn it, Kent's, self. Kent, also said that, Kent's, curiosity and creativity had been tripled during, Kent's, trip to the sun.

Tomorrow was Miss Lane's birthday and suddenly Miss Lane began becoming a little bit paranoid that, Kent; would play a birthday prank surprise on Miss Lane. Miss Lane started also to get paranoid of, Kent, lying to Miss Lane because, Kent, used to lie to Miss Lane that, Kent, was, Super-man. Also: Miss Lane thought that, Kent, was acting strangely recently. Miss Lane was wondering why, Kent, was taking Miss Lane to spend a day at the Fortress of Solitude one day before Miss Lane's birthday.

For the first time Miss Lane felt like Miss Lane could see their weird relationship in terms of black and white and not shades of gray. Miss Lane didn't like it all so Miss Lane left the dinner table. Miss Lane kept wondering if all this was tied in to Kent going back in and out of that spooky room. What if Kent's boosted super intellect was changing Kent?!

What if that alien had brought Miss Lane to, Kent's, fortress as a pet just for the purpose of dissecting in that scary room tonight?! Kent, went to the Time-telescope room to think aloud to, Kent's, self revealing the reason, Kent, was hiding something, Kent, said to, Kent's, self**,** **how can I spoil her birthday with the news that I'm** **dying?** Kent, dropped, Kent's, glasses in the 'Telescope room and walked through the armory

room.

Miss Lane felt like Miss Lane needed a weapon to protect Miss Lane's self from Kent. Kent; walked towards the exit of the baby, Sun-eater room as Miss Lane ran from Miss Lane's room to the armory. Miss Lane heard a static-Y voice from the 'Telescope room. Miss Lane said curiously, "Hello? Kal Kent?"

It was the Unknown Soldier, Super-Man from 4500 A.D. with shredded, burnt, cape and his head and hands covered with bandages. The Unknown super Soldier from 4500 said for Miss Lane to ask two questions. Miss Lane wanted to know, **will: Super-man **

_**and**_** I ever marry, have children? I need to know.**

The, Super-Man soldier answered, **'the horrible 'Hz ox x t tat 'answer is before you**:

Miss Lane asked, **Wait! What do you** **mean?**

Before Miss Lane could get an answer for Miss Lane's question: two robot Super-Men heard Miss Lane's fear in Miss Lane's voice and came out of a recess in the wall saying, "Something wrong, Miss Lane?" and the other said, WOULD you like to come with _us_ to, Super-man?

Miss Lane went back to the portal to the armory: touching the bare wall next to it: which activated it to close shut on the, Super-man robots as Miss Lane said, "**Gotcha!**" trapping them in the 'Telescope room. Was, Kent's, and Miss Lane's child going to be a horrible mutation that needs to cover his mutated skin from the eyes of others? Thoughts like this ran through Miss Lane's journalistic mind as Miss Lane ran to the pedestal that had the kryptonite laser. Miss Lane grabbed the kryptonite laser and ran to the entrance of the 'Eater alien baby's room and yelled at the closed D.N.A. experiment room,** Super-man,** what if Kent wanted to do D.N.A. experiments on Miss Lane in that room and create a new race of half human: half Krypton-ian-mutant Super-Men?!

Miss Lane ran over to face the short hallway D.N.A. lab door and said quietly,

"Super-man?" Miss Lane walked up closer with the gun at the ready: aiming it at the door and yelled angrily to get, Kent's, attention**, Super-man, **Miss Lane then said quietly, "Are you there?" as the sliding door slid upwards revealing, Kent's, booted feet.

Miss Lane was so scared about what would happen next that Miss Lane shot the 'Laser before Miss Lane could see, Kent's, face: the ray-gun discharging kryptonite energy as the gun jerked in Miss Lane's hands: Miss Lane yelling**, aaaaaaa!**

Miss Lane shot, Kent, in the chest and, Kent, stood there afterward with green smoke coming off, Kent's: Super-Man **s**., Kent, stood aback staggered with shock: touching the spot on, Kent's, chest where, Kent, was shot: saying only, **ow.**

Miss Lane: immediately feeling bad for Lane's extreme reaction blurted out**,** **Super-man! Oh, my** **God! What **_**have**_** I done? **

Kent: having being immune to Green Kryptonite since the particular radioactivity of the sun's energy over powered, Kent's, cells, Kent, said, "**Interesting** way to discover I've become immune to **Green Kryptonite** radiation. Tickles"; Kent, gently took the gun from out Miss Lane's hands: saying, **mind if **_**I**_** just take that, Robot 7 had a data processing problem**; Kent, head smoking with Green Kryptonite energy, Kent, continued with, Kent's, hand on Miss Lane's shoulder, **he left the lab door** **open** **while I was synthesizing some alien** **chemicals.**

**They can cause** **visual** **distortions and extreme** **paranoid** **reactions. **

Kent's, top of his head stopped smoking as Miss Lane said**,** **"**But: that awful room with the **Dissecting Machine."**

Miss Lane was speaking about a device Miss Lane saw in the back of that

experimentation room as, Kent, walked Miss Lane into the room: showing Miss Lane what, Kent, had been doing in that room all along saying**, 'Lane, shh. What you saw was a Super** **Sewing Machine.** **It uses** **diamond tipped needles to weave light, **

**indestructible thread. Sorry I **_**kept**_** disappearing,** **but I wanted to make your** **birthday present** **and, at** **six billion** **letters, it takes even me a long time to read and memorize an entire** **DNA code.**

Miss Lane closed Miss Lane's eyes to massage Miss Lane's brow muscles for a

second **saying, "**What are you **talking** about?**" **

Miss Lane: with Miss Lane's hand brushed Miss Lane's hair from Miss Lane's eyes as, Kent, explained, **you** **almost** **spoiled my surprise** _**but**_** I** **guess you can come** **in** **now**; Miss Lane reached up with Miss Lane's other. Hand as if to cover Miss Lane's mouth in shame of what she had almost done: Kent, saying**, these new** **Exo-Genes** **I've been making allow a human being to duplicate my** **powers** **for** **twenty-four hours.** Kent, walked over to a refrigerating mechanism and pulled out a chemical filled test-tube and said, **I was trying to keep it a** **secret, like: ah: like that secret identity of mine. But this is for** **you.**

Kent; put the test tube that was corked down on a table and held up a **Super-Woman** costume: stating, **happy birthday, Miss Lane.**

That was the end of issue two.

**Next ISSUE ", ALL STAR SUPER-Man # THREE 'SWEET **

**DREAMS, SUPER-WOMAN,' "**

- - -30- - -


End file.
